Camping in the woods
by TLG03
Summary: Davis and his girlfriend Miku go out for a camping trip into the woods and Miku finds something that dosn't belong to her. Will she survive when a dark shadowy cloaked man comes to take it back? This is the second installment in my Davis and Miku series.
1. Chapter 1

Camping in the Woods

A fifteen year Davis and his girlfriend "Miku" who had milky white skin, long black hair and blue eyes walked down the sidewalk one sunny day, after school had let out for the day. Miku was in the same grade as Davis.

Davis and Miku had met six months ago at a school dance and they'd been happily dating ever since. They walked to Miku's home where she lived with her mother "Hana" in a two story house. Hana, who had short brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin walked down the stairs and greeted her daughter and Davis. Hana invited him to stay for dinner. After dinner Miku's mother invited Davis to come with her and Miku to spend a night at their cabin in the woods outside of Odaiba. He accepted. The next day Davis and Miku happily strolled hand in hand through the shady woods. The two teens sat down on the soft moss that rested at the base of a tall tree.

They spent the afternoon talking until they heard Miku's mother calling them. Hana had dinner ready. As they walked back to the cabin Miku spotted a white wooden mask laying on the ground in the grass near a blue lake. She picked it up and saw that it was one smooth solid piece and that it had two horizontal slits for eye holes and a horizontal slit for a mouth hole. There was a stripe of blue paint that ran from the base of each eye hole to the base of the mask. The paint stripe became more narrow toward the bottom of the mask. There was also a wide soft leather strap that hung around the back of the mask. Not knowing what else to do with it she brought it back to the cabin where she slipped it into her backpack before sitting down at the dining room table. What they didn't know was that there were three dead teenage boys that lay slashed and stabbed at the bottom of the lake.

After the meal Hana gave Davis a ride home to his family's apartment. Hana dropped her daughter off at her home and drove to the store to buy groceries.


	2. Chapter 2

After Miku got inside and took a bath she lay in her bed wearing her blue pajamas. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. She awoke sharply a while later as a clap of thunder rolled across the sky and a heavy rain began to fall. She gasped when saw a dark shadowy figure dart past her window! She slowly slipped out of bed and pulled back the curtain, but could not see anyone outside. Then in a flash of lightning she saw a black hand pressed against the window! She jumped back and dashed from her bedroom. As she stood in the upstairs hallway she heard a dark voice calling from outside her home.

"Give it back!" The voice wailed.

"All the windows and doors are locked! Whosoever out there can't get in." She thought to herself.

"Give it back!" The voice moaned again from somewhere much closer to the house.

"She dashed downstairs and dialed the police on her cellphone, only to find she couldn't get a signal due to the storm. Miku then heard the sound of the front door knob starting to jiggle and turn. She watched in horror as the lock on the door began to turn all on its own. The front door swung open and Miku could see a nine foot tall black figure who wore a long black cloak and hood. The figure had charcoal black claw-like hands and a pair of glowing red eyes. The figure moved quickly towards her with it's claws at the ready. Miku dashed through her back door and jumped over the fence into the cold stormy night. She ran bare-foot down the street heading for Davis's apartment!

She came to a four-way intersection. Through a flash of lightning, she could see the cloaked figure across the street coming straight toward her.

"Give it back!" The figure demanded in an evil voice.

Another bolt of lighting showed her that the figure now stood only inches in front of her. She screamed and ran. She took a short cut through a back alley and raced up the steps to Davis's apartment. In a panic she beat her hands on his front door and yelled for help! Davis opened to door and she dashed inside. He handed her a towel to dry off with, as she frantically explained what she had seen. Davis told her that she could spend the night in his apartment. The wanted to call the police but there was no signal for the cell phone at Davis's place either.

"Davis, that thing might still be out there somewhere. It might be coming here to find me!" The she panicked.

Davis grabbed a baseball bat from his bedroom and and sat with his girlfriend on the living room sofa. He assured her that if anyone tried to come inside that he would protect her, no matter what! They sat on the couch for the next twenty minutes.

BAM! A heavy crash of thunder boomed in the night sky followed by several flashes of lighting. As the lighting flashed Davis and Miku could see the tall cloaked figures with it's eyes glowing red standing before them in the living room! Davis leapt to his feet and swung his bat at the head of the figure!


	3. Chapter 3

In the blink of an eye Davis was wrapped up by many long, black, skewer-like shadows and lifted into the air. The figure struck Davis on the side of his head with his hand, knocking him unconscious. The figure then dropped Davis to the floor. Miku screamed and leaped up from the couch.

"Give it back!" The figure said in a dark voice as he stepped closed to her. She backed away.

"Give what back!" She cried just before she tripped over the rug behind her and fell to the floor.

"My mask! Give it back!" He demanded as he pulled back his hood and revealed a twisted butchered ghastly face. He had short ragged white hair with black stripes in it.

"Its in my backpack at my house," she yelled. She curled up into a ball on the floor and shut her eyes. She felt the tips of the figure's claws press against her face. She passed out from fright.

Miku awoke much later and slowly looked around. The figure was gone. Davis had recovered also. He and Miku went to her home and discovered that the wooden mask was gone. A few days later Miku learned that there had been a string of murders committed over the past week in the woods near the cabin. Reports said that the murders had been committed by a tall, masked, man in a black cloak. Miku and Davis never forgot the night they saw the cloaked figure nor did they ever see him again but the fear of that night never truly left them.

The End.


End file.
